The Symphony Orchestra
by Animemarcherfanatic
Summary: Naruto finds Sasuke...but what is that he's doing? NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto. If we did, there would be more yaoi and it would have more musical stuff in it

AN: Most of the characters know some stuff about music, and musical history. This is also a story that my friends and I wrote, so each chapter the characters/writing style might be different. (Also first fic….)

Rating: M for yaoi and some language...later on

"Talking"

'Thought'

"**Kyuubi**"

**Chapter one: Meeting Again**

'Hold on Sasuke, I'm almost there.' Naruto thought as he ran towards Orochimaru's lair. He was the only one going on this mission because everyone else was already on a mission or they could have cared less about Sasuke. It had been about two years since Sasuke had left and since that day. Naruto had been going on countless missions trying to bring back Sasuke.

"**Kit get ready, we're here**"

'Okay, you need to relax; I will handle it from here.'

"**Okay**"

They had merged about a year ago. Now Naruto had longer blond hair. His eyes were still blue, but now he had silted pupils. The whiskers on his cheeks had thickened greatly. He had also grown about a foot when Sasuke left, but that was it.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he approached the entrance. When he got to the entrance, he could have sworn that he heard Bach's Toccata and Fuge in D minor. The song was orchestrated, so it could be heard everywhere.

'What the hell? Why are they playing this song?' He thought as he tried his best not to just stop and listen to the wonderful music. He was a in the closet Bach fanatic. In general, he was an in the closet band nerd. He remembered the first time ever hearing Bach. Ah what a wonderful memory that was.

'Damn classical music, making me forget about the mission. Sasuke, where are you? Ah, listen to those horns! They have perfect tonality and are perfectly in tune! Listen to those crescendos and decrescendos, ah soo awesome. Curses think about the mission, the mission….'

Naruto started to run towards where the music was playing until it stopped. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. Someone was speaking, and it was not just anyone. It was his precious person, Sasuke Uchiha.

'Sasuke, I have found you.'

He breathed a deep sigh of relief. Finally, after all these years, he had finally found him. After the countless number of missions, he had suffered through. After so many restless nights of waiting and waiting, he had finally found him.

"**Kit get ready, they are starting to approach us**" 'Okay, thanks'

With that said, Naruto hid in the nearest hallway, hoping that he would at least get a glimpse of Sasuke. Naruto watched in awe as he saw Sasuke, but what was that he was carrying.

'What? Sasuke is in the orchestra that I heard earlier. Kami-sama, that is a French horn case…, my dream has come true… I wonder what chair he is.'

"Naruto, what in hell's bell's are you doing here?" Sasuke stated, as he turned to face Naruto. "Naruto, come with me. While you're at it, you get to carry my baby." He said with one of his famous smirks appearing across his face.

'What the hell did he just say? His what? I guess Sasuke loves someone else.'

"Naruto, earth to Naruto, Can you please carry my French horn for me? Come on, it's this way, dobe."

They both walked in silence. Naruto was wondering where they were going in this place. Sasuke, on the other hand, was extremely pissed off because today Orochimaru had just yelled at him for nothing. Nevertheless, he smiled inwardly knowing that his dobe-kun had come, and now that he was here, life would get a little better.

"Naruto, we are here. Go in, I will follow you."

"Ah, welcome back Naruto. Have a seat, and make yourself comfortable. Sasuke, what you want?" Orochimaru said without even glancing at him.

"Our lesson is still on for today at four?"

"Yes, go away Sasuke, and make sure to shut the door behind you."

With that, Sasuke turned and left the room without a word to Naruto. As he shut the door, Orochimaru turned around to face Naruto.

"What the hell Naruto. Are you that stupid? You cannot just come here and take our first chair horn away. Anyways since you are here, I am going to take you hostage and the only way to free yourself is to become first chair French horn. However, I will allow you to receive help from Sasuke. You guys will be rooming together. I'll loan you a horn, and will see you at practice tomorrow. It's at one pm and you should be prepared for some extreme playing! laughs evilly Sasuke will also show you how incorporate your chakra with playing, so see tomorrow."

With that said, Kabuto escorted Naruto to Sasuke's room.

------------

Please review, it will be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry if the first chapter was really confusing. Yes, they are still in the ninja world, they are just in Orochimaru lair. Sorry that Orochimaru was ooc...he just wants to keep the kyuubi close to him..Well hope you will enjoy this chapter -! (P.S. Thank you for reviewing my story, it helps alot.)

Disclaimer...Don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Two: Learning to play **

After Kabuto showed Naruto to Sasuke's room, Naruto decided to explore his new home. After he had his little exploration, and picking up his horn Orochimaru, Naruto decided to test his new French horn. Orochimaru decided to go fishing with Sasuke instead of tutoring. Orochimaru thought that Sasuke needed a break. So Naruto decided to get a head start on playing. He awkwardly grabbed the horn from the horn on the case and set it on his lap.

'How the hell do you play this thing? Oh I see…..um…where do you put it, oh now I get it.'

"**Shut up bastard! I still can't believe you got caught, but now you have to play an instrument¡Qué Horrible!**"

'Be quiet, it's hard enough already! Don't make it harder Kyuubi-kun!'

"**Don't you ever call me Kyuubi-kun again or I will have to wreak havoc on your body!**"

'Okay, calm down.'

So, Naruto finally figured out that you had to have you left hand on the keys and the right hand went inside the bell. 'Alright, here goes nothing' with that said, he put his lips up to the horn and tried to make a sound. It wasn't very effective or attractive. To be honest, it was like blowing through a straw that was in a very thick milkshake. 'WFT? Maybe I need the thing that came with the horn.'

So Naruto, being the genius that he was, put the mouthpiece in the mouthpiece adaptor. Then he placed his lips on the mouthpiece and blew. He blew so hard that his face started to turn red. Sound actually came out, the only bad thing was that it sounded like a humongous fart. At that same time, Sasuke came in. He had a look of horror on his face, as if he was watching his clan get murdered again. Naruto was smiling with a grin that encompassed his entire face.

"Naruto, did you fart or just play an obnoxious sound?" Sasuke asked hoping that he just played an obnoxious sound.

"Ummmmm… Both?" Naruto said timidly almost as if he was uncertain of himself.

"Well, besides the farting thing, congratulations on making your first sound. From here on out, it will only get harder," Sasuke said. 'Yeah, only harder and harder for me to keep my hands off you,' thought Sasuke.

"SO SASUKE, are you going teach me anything today?" Naruto asked, hoping that he was. He actually wanted to learn how to play an instrument.

'Hee hee hee, I'll teach you something today my Naru-kun. I'll make sure you'll never forget **EVER**,' Sasuke thought. Sasuke then proceeded to laugh evilly and loudly as to make Naruto stare.

"Sasuke, are you feeling okay? You seem a bit off today," Naruto asked, worried that the snake man's ways had rubbed off on Sasuke.

"Yeah, I just had something in my throat. Okay, let's see your embouchure," said Sasuke.

"My wha' now?" said Naruto, imploringly.

"Damn non-band people," said Sasuke under his breath. "How do I explain this… Ummmm, let's see, your mouth position when you go to play."

"Okay," Naruto said with the nod. He just shut his mouth with his lips tightly pressed together.

"Okay, just relax. Look at my embouchure." With that said, Sasuke's chin became flat, his bottom lip flattened, his corners came together and you could see a hole between his lips. "See, this is a horn embouchure," he said, still with his lips in position.

"Ha ha ha ha, Sasuke, you look retarded and sound stupid. So, should I do that?"

"If you ever want to leave this place, yes, you should. First, relax your lips. Great, now make a 'eu' sound."

After a few hours of right and wrong notes. Naruto finally knew the chromatic scale. Sasuke decided that was enough playing for today so he told Naruto to pack up. Naruto looked and secretly thanked him because his lips were in excruciating pain. He had a little circle about his top lip from his mouthpiece.

"Ne Sasuke, what music are we going to play at tomorrow's practice," asked Naruto.

"Well, tomorrow we are going to play Carmina Burana, and possibly a Sousa march. Which reminds me, do you know how to read music?" asked Sasuke even though he already knew the answer.

"No, is it hard?" Naruto asked hoping that it wasn't very difficult.

"Well, let's get started," Sasuke said while pulling out a sheet of music. then after a few hours of that. Sasuke thought that Naruto would need to know everything about music. It took a long time because Naruto would keep falling asleep. Sasuke couldn't blame him because it was two am, and Naruto had a long day.

"Wake up Naruto, we still have a lot of stuff to go over," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. He still had to still had to go over the

"What...eve...r" Naruto said sleepily,"Why caaaan't we juuust go over it in the morning?"

"We have training in the morning," Sasuke said still whispering in Naruto's ear. 'Aww he looks soo adorable in his sleep.' But by the time he said that Naruto had fallen in to a deep sleep. Sasuke tried everything from playing his horn really loud in his ear to shoving him on the floor to practically kicking his ass.

'Hmm maybe this will work' Sasuke thought as he lowered his lips down to Naruto's. ' Well here goes everything. I really wonder if he'll wake up after this.'

So Sasuke started to kiss him, but as soon as he placed his lips on Naruto woke up. Naruto was in shock, SASUKE kissing him.

' I must be dreaming still, this could never happen. Sasuke isn't gay and he sure as hell wouldn't love a demon like me.' Naruto thought enjoying every moment they were kissing.

"Finally you are awake dobe. You know you take forever wake up dobe. Get ready for bed, its too late now to learn anything." Sasuke said, starting to back away. If you looked hard enough, you could see a blush creeping across face.

Naruto nodded and stripped down to his boxers, and got under those nice and warm blankets. Then Sasuke followed suit and soon enough they were fast asleep. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto, and before they knew it, it was morning.

My friend will write the next chapter, so please be patient - All reviews are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This fic has two authors, and the second one is writing this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own a Naruto, but I do own a French horn.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, we enjoyed them!

-----------------------------------

"Rise and shine, dobe"

Naruto awoke groggily to the sound of Sasuke's voice.

'What's Sasuke doing here?' And then he remembered. The events of the previous day: finding Sasuke,learning horn, reading music, and his situation of being held hostage until he could surpass the first horn. Naruto opened his eyes. The Uchiha was staring back,

obviously annoyed.

"Get up. Rehearsal is in 15 minutes, and it takes 5 to

get there." Sasuke said.

That woke Naruto up. "WHAT!" He scrambled out of bed, nearly knocking Sasuke over, and ran into the kitchen. Sasuke could hear the cabinets being opened

and closed, boxes being shuffled around as Naruto searched franticly for food.

"Go get dressed, I'll make you some toast or something." 'Yes, you had better get dressed, for my sake. You look so cute, I can barely stand it' thought

Sasuke.

Naruto walked defeatedly into the room, and started searching for his pants and jacket, having gone to sleep in only his shirt and boxers. He could feel

Sasuke's gaze and turned around, with a look on his

face that clearly said 'why-aren't-you-making-toast'.

Sasuke took the hint and headed into the kitchen.

'He's so cute like that, all flustered…' Sasuke

thought as he put the bread in the toaster.

"Uhh, Sasuke?" Sasuke turned to see Naruto standing in

the doorway, smiling and scratching his head.

"Yeah?"

"I kind of… don't have any clothes…"

"Here, you can borrow some." He went to his dresser

and pulled out a white shirt and some khakis. "That good enough?"

"Thanks Sasuke, you're the best!" Naruto said as he

gave Sasuke a big bear-hug. Sasuke felt himself blush.

"I'd better go get the toast…" he said, pushing Naruto away from him before he did something he would have regretted later.

A few minutes later, the boys headed out; horns in hand and minds buzzing. Naruto could barely contain himself.

"So, what do you do at rehearsal, anyways? Just play?" asked Naruto.

"We warm up, do some scales, and then work on our pieces. So yeah, we just play."

"That sounds boring."

Sasuke glared at him, and Naruto shut up. But he couldn't stay quiet for long.

"So who else is gonna be there?"

"Sound Nins, mostly. A few people who have been abducted… Gaara, for instance. Kankuro is in a similar position to yourself. Kabuto and Orochimaru are there

too, obviously."

"Oh." Naruto said as they arrived. He followed Sasuke into the large building. After turning a couple of corners, they reached a large doorway with the words "Band Only"

------------------------------------

Review, even if its like :Update soon or something! We love them!

Next chapter : How does the band rehearsal go, when Naruto…….

See ya next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Basically the same smut happens…. Sasuke attacks Naruto and they have wonderful sex….the end..Sorry it turned out to be soo lame, but we kinda forgot about it and yeah, school was hard and so yeah

Animemarcher


End file.
